1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer with a sheet supply and storage cassette and a sheet separating device for individualizing and feeding individual sheets to be printed on from the sheet storage cassette to a print position and with a sheet deposit device for receiving printed individual sheets coming from the print position.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a printer is known from the European Patent Application EP-A-0 106 801 and has provisions for mounting a fixture top attachment. The fixture top attachment can be placed onto the casing of the printer for an automatic feeding of individual sheets to be printed on into a print position from a sheet storage. The fixture top attachment exhibits an inclined disposed sheet storage cassette with a sheet separating device and a sheet deposit device for the receiving of the individual sheets coming from the print position. The device height of the printer is substantially determined by the fixture top attachment which, in addition, has to be operated separately as an auxiliary part from the printer.
A printer is known from the German Printed Patent Document DE-A-35 04 029, where the sheet storage cassette can be inserted into the casing of the printer horizontally like a drawer. This known printer also exhibits a relatively large construction size since the sheet storage cassette requires at least a base size corresponding to the individual sheet sizes.
Automatic individual sheet feed devices have not become known up to now for the reasons recited above, in particular in connection with a laptop apparatus or laptop computer or bookcase computer, where the laptop apparatus is characterized by a particularly compact construction, and where the laptop can be transported like a briefcase or in a briefcase.